


Harder to Lie

by matchstick_dolly



Series: Lucifer Fanvids [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fanvids, I have layers I'm like an onion, music video, sometimes I don't just write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchstick_dolly/pseuds/matchstick_dolly
Summary: A Lucifer fanvid to the tune of David Ramirez's "Harder to Lie," featuring the ongoing angst of Deckerstar trying and failing to do right by one another. RIP to us, the fans.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer Fanvids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542397
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Harder to Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaInTheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaInTheStars/gifts).


End file.
